


Busted

by Shortstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deception, M/M, Oral Sex, Stridercest - Freeform, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstuck/pseuds/Shortstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much Dave wants a piece of Jade's hot cousin, but Dirk got to him first.<br/>So he hatches a plan that backfires in the end.</p><p>Don't worry, he still gets laid. Just not in the way you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Everything about them was the same. That's what happens with identical twins like Dave and Dirk Strider. The only difference between them is their personalities and their eyes. Dave's were a bright, flaming red, while Dirks were a glowing shade of Orange. Those beautiful eyes were always hidden by two different pairs of sunglasses. Dirk had long pointed anime shades, while Dave wore a pair of aviators. Their hair also separated them a bit. Though they were both blonde, Dirk spiked his up high, where Dave had his down and swooped over, almost covering the top of his shades. Dirk loved Robotics and Dave made webcomics. They both loved making music alone and together.

All in all, they were a typical pair of twins living in Texas. They lived with their older brother who ran an online puppet sex empire. Neither of them mind much, Dave usually avoids the subject, however. Both attend the same school and have their own friends. Dave had John, a nerdy prankster he considered his best friend. Rose, a book loving blonde who Dave shared witty and sarcastic conversations with. Jade, a pretty dark-haired girl who was just fun to be around. And Karkat, A loud, but great friend who is always there for anyone who needs him. Dirks friends were a bit on the different side. He had Roxy, a young girl who's the older sister of Rose. She has a mad drinking problem. Jane, Who is a gentle, quiet rich girl who never really stood out. And Equius. A sports-and-horse-loving athlete who is the definition of 'social awkwardness'.

They all hung out and socialized with each other like normal kids do. Everything was just fine, until Jade's cousin decided to visit. His name was Jake English, and instantly Dirk was into him. He had a thick Australian accent and talked about guns a lot. Dirk found him interesting and wasted no time in hooking up with him, much to Jade and Dave's dismay. It's obvious why Jade wasn't to keen on the idea, but Dave on the other hand had other reasons for not liking it.

Dave never had much in the ways of love. Even being bisexual, he found it hard to make a connection with anyone. He always liked Jade and John, but never made another move after John shot him down, being a heterosexual and all. That put Dave in a romantic slump. Dirk on the other hand, gets around a pretty good amount, not in a sleazy way, but a casual, classy way. Dave always envied that about him, and now that he was already messing around with Jake, Dave was mad. He was also attracted to Jake. The boy resembled Jade and John, and his personality was tolerable as well. The more he hung around, the more the accent grew on him, the more his fun-loving personality grew on him, and before Dave knew it, he was head-over-heels for this English kid.

There was a small hitch, though. Dirk. They were now officially dating. A couple, and they said the distance would be something they'd be good with working through. That hit Dave harder. Now he'd never have a shot with him.

Or would he?

The next couple of days Dave didn't hang around his friends much. It was mostly Dirk. He listened to him talk about Jake and his interests and everything. Every bit of info he could get about Jake. He was leaving in a week and Dave needed to move fast. He decided he'd find out about what they were doing after school. Before last period Dave caught up to Dirk.

'When is he coming over next?' Dave asked, Dirk knew exactly who he was talking about.  
'Tonight. After I get back from swim practice. Why?'   
'Just wanted to know. Bro is going to be out of town for the next two days and I was wondering if you'd like me to find something else to do, hmm?' Dave wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.  
'It'd be nice.' Dirk scoffed, winking at his twin. 'He's leavin in a week and I'd like to get a romp in with him with no one around. Jade's place is gettin awkward, and I didn' even wan to attempt doing it with Bro at the apartment.'   
'Alright.' Dave smiled wide. 'Anything for you, Dirk.' He chuckled and walked off to his last class.

It wasn't over fast enough for him. The second the bell rang, he was out of the classroom, running down to the gym where Dirk was meant to be changing. He went inside after making sure the coast was clear. He remembered the code to the combination lock Dirk was using, it was his old on after all. He opened the locker and found Dirks phone. He turned it on and texted Jake.

'Hey. Swim was cancelled. You should come over now.' He sent that one and paused, cursing at himself. 'And my phone is dying, text my brothers phone.'

He didn't wait for a response, he deleted his sent messages and turned the phone back off, stuffing it where he got it from. He shut the locker quietly and locked it back up. As soon as he got out of the locker room he got a text.

'David? This is Jake. Hello. Is Dirk around. His phone was dying and told me to text your phone.'  
Dave smirked, a bit surprised this was working.  
'This is Dirk, you doofus. Are you coming over or what?'  
'Yes. Give me a minute and I'll be on my way.'  
'Well give me time to get home, Jake.'  
'Very well. I suppose I shall have a shower first. I'll be over in about a half hour.'  
'See ya then.'

Dave giggled as he walked as fast as he could to get home. It was working. His heart was racing and he felt excited to be doing this finally. 

He burst into the apartment and flew straight into the bathroom, grabbing Dirks hair gel and spiking his hair up in a similar fashion. His hair was a bit shorter, but he'll just say he got a haircut. He tossed his shades on the counter and went into his and Dirks shared room. He dug through his bedside table to look for a spare set of his pointed shades. Before he could find any of that he found Dirk's lube and condoms. He smirked. He loved that his brother was always prepared.

The knock at the door came sooner than expected. He grabbed the shades and put them on quickly, making sure they were up all the way to hide his red eyes. He put one of Dirks jackets on over his shirt and walked to the door. He was more nervous than ever. His body was shaking. He had to stop. Another knock came.

'Comin'!' He said, trying to sound like Dirk. They sounded almost exactly the same, but Dirks voice was a little deeper and his accent shows through more.

He ran to the door and opened it. Jake was standing there with a wide smile.  
'Hello Dirk!' He smiled and instantly leaned in and pushed his lips to Dave's. The blonde stumbled back, but he quickly regained his composure and put his hands on Jake's hips, kissing him back hungrily. He chuckled against Dave's lips and backed away. 'Eager?' His face was flushed. Dave just nodded.

'Well, I managed to get rid o' Dave.' He smirked, pulling Jake inside.  
'So you said earlier.' He bit his lip. 'What ever do you propose we do?'   
'I got a few ideas.' Dave licked his lips and dragged Jake back to the bedroom, glancing at the clock. He had an hour before Dirk's practice was actually over. That should be enough time. He pushed Jake back on Dirk's bed and smirked at him.  
'Dirk. You said I could top tonight.' Jake pouted. Dave froze. Top? Like, Dave getting fucked?  
'Are you sure, Jake?' Dave asked cautiously.

'Yes, you said you were okay with it when I did. I still am.' He reached forward and grabbed Dirks jacket and pulled Dave in for another kiss, making him fall on top of Jake on the bed. Jake quickly rolled them over so he was on top of Dave. His heart was racing as Jake kissed down his neck and started to take the jacket off. He sighed and then suddenly had a miniature panic attack. Dirk has a fucking shitty ass tattoo. A tattoo he got on a dare Dave didn't think he'd follow through with. Dave didn't have the tattoo. He stopped Jake, making him sit up on Dave's lap confused.

'Jake. Hold on, uh...' He paused. Jake simply smiled down at him.

'It's okay, Dirk. I'll go easy.' He leaned back down, Dave stopped him again. He sat up again, a bit more irritated this time. Dave couldn't think of an excuse. He had no real reason to not take the jacket and shirt off, and surely Jake would notice the tattoo was missing. Jake's face eased up and he smiled gently. 'You nervous about being bottom, Dirk?' Dave's body relaxed a bit. Maybe he could work with that. He nodded.

'Yeah. I am.' He chuckled nervously as he rubbed Jake's chest. He was still so turned on. Jake got off of him and took his shirt off. Dave bit his lip and whined, rubbing between his legs and whimpering. Jake cocked his head as he undid his pants.

'Dirk, are you okay?' He chuckled. 

'Just... getting into submissive character, babe.' He sighed, watching Jake's hands. They moved slowly and smoothly to slide his pants down slightly. He pushed the hem of his boxers down to meet his pants and pulled out his erection. Dave gulped. He was really scared to bottom now. Jake stroked himself, slowly and stepped towards Dave, grabbing the back of his head. Dave looked up at Jake and slid off the bed and onto his knees.

'Take your shades off.' Jake sighed, the head of his dick running along Dave's lips. 

'No.' Dave whispered, pulling it into his mouth. Jake sounded like he was about to protest, but didn't as his head dropped back with a small moan.

Dave moaned proudly and seductively, looking up a bit to see Jake had given up on the glasses. He bobbed up and down a few times before licking the underneath from base to tip. It tasted better than he ever thought it could. And Jake's moans were a sure sound he was enjoying it, too. In fact, they were so into it they didn't hear the door open and close. They didn't hear Dirk approach the bedroom door. They did hear him clear his throat, however.

Dave jumped back from Jake and looked at his brother in horror. Jake turned and looked at the real Dirk and back to Dave, confused. He reached down and grabbed the glasses, pulling them off. He gasped.

'Red? DAVE!' He shouted and pulled his pants up, stumbling back.  
'What the FUCK is going on?' Dirk shouted as his fists balled up and he walked up to them.  
'I-I don't know.' Jake panicked. 'You texted me to come in now and I did, but this isn't you.' He pointed to Dave. Dirk scowled, his hair was down and still damp. Dave whimpered and stood up.  
'You tried...to fuck my boyfriend?' He turned to Dave with anger in his eyes. He slapped him. The other blonde stumbled back and ran into the bathroom.

He slammed the door behind him and panicked even more. Dirk was home early. Too damn early. Oh fuck, he fucking fucked up. He sighed and started a shower. Maybe it would give him time to think of an excuse. He should have thought of that first, I mean, after everything was done, he was bound to get caught anyways. Yeah, but at least he would have fucked. He shook his head as he stripped and got in the shower, his erection still going strong. He groaned as he washed his hair, getting all the gel out of his hair. Dirk is probably never going to forgive him. He instantly regretted everything he had done up until now regarding this. But that didn't stop his erection. He cursed it and bit his lip. He had to get rid of it somehow. 

So he rubbed one out in the shower. He felt gross and ashamed, but that didn't stop him from stroking himself up and down so slowly, squeezing the head and twisting his hand for more sensation. He leaned his back against the wall and moaned quietly, picking up his speed. He pushed his hips forward into his own touch and rolled his head back against the wall as he released, quietly moaning Jake's name. He gasped and looked down at his hand, still working his emptied cock. He shuddered and stopped, rinsing his hands and body off and getting out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and sat on the toilet with his head in his hands. He still felt disgusting and terrible for what he did. There was a knock at the door.

'Dave. Get in the bedroom now.' Dirk said sternly from the other side of the door. Dave cursed silently again and stood up. Jake probably left. They broke up. They had to have. Jake left Dirk and it was all Dave's fault. He stomped his feet and tossed the towel down picking his boxers up and sliding them on. Dirk is probably going to kick his ass. Death by strife. Angry breakup strife. Fuck.

He slowly opened the bathroom door, the cold air hitting his skin and giving him goosebumps. He peeked out to make sure Dirk wasn't waiting to kill him then and there. He sighed and walked to the bedroom and stood in the doorway. Dirk was standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded. His shades were discarded and he had a piercing glare that Dave could feel with every fiber of his being. He took a few steps inside. If he were a dog his tail would be between his legs.

'Dirk, I'm so-' He started but stopped as soon as the door shut behind him. Jake was leaning against the it, shirtless. He had a wicked smirk on his face. His glasses were gone, too. Dave gulped. They were both going to kick his ass.

'Dave, sit down.' Dirk directed and pointed to his bed. He nodded and obeyed, scurrying over to his bed and sitting. He looked right at the floor below him, his ankles crossed and his feet shaking. He felt the bed shift as someone crawled on it and was now sitting behind him. They put there hand on his back. He shivered and looked up. Dirk was still standing in the same spot as before, facing him now. That meant Jake was behind him. Touching him. He swallowed hard as Jake started rubbing and kissing his back. 'You want to fuck my boyfriend, Dave?' Dirk asked, not looking away. Dave tensed up and looked at his brother with wide, scared eyes. He froze and got another shiver, his body littered with goosebumps again.

'Answer him, Dave.' Jake chuckled behind him, continuing to kiss Dave's neck, back and shoulders.  
'I'm sorry...' Dave sighed, his erection couldn't be hidden, no matter how hard he crossed his legs and buried his hands in his lap. Dirk chuckled.  
'That isn't a proper answer, Dave.' Dirk nodded to the dark-haired boy behind his brother. Jake nipped Dave's neck, earning an unexpected moan from him. 'It's yes or no, Dave, come on.'  
'Yes!' Dave let loose as Jake nipped him again. 'Yes! I'm sorry, Dirk! Now tell him to stop.'  
'You're giving off mixed signals, David.' Jake said, raking his nails down Dave's back. He arched and moaned.

'He'll keep going if you want, Dave.' Dirk chuckled and stepped towards them. Jake pressed his body against Dave and ran his hands to the front of his chest. He continued kissing up and down his neck and shoulders. Dave leaned his head back and rested it on Jake, enjoying the touches. Dirk repeated himself. 'You want it, don't you Dave? You want Jake to keep going?'

'Yes.' Dave whined.  
'Ask him.' Dirk crouched in front of them.  
'Jake...' He panted.  
'Hmm?' He made the noise right in Dave's ear, making it extra breathy and sensual. Dave shuddered.

'Wi-Will you keep...going?' Dave stammered out. 'Will you....mmph...fuck me?' He asked. He whined at how pathetic he sounded. Dirk grabbed Daves hands and pulled them out of his lap. He didn't resist. Jake slid his hands down Dave's chest and one went into his boxers, gently grabbing and stroking his member. The other pressed firmly to his sternum and pulled him back on the bed so he was laying with his back on Jake. He could feel the others erection digging into his lower back.

'See that, Jake? You get to top after all.' Dirk commented as he stood up and walked over to his bedside table. Dave was sighing and moaning into Jake's touches, his hips pushing up to draw out faster pumps from Jake. Suddenly he stopped and Dave let out a weak whimper. Dirk returned and sat next to them on the bed, setting a condom and the lube up next to Jake. Jake pushed Dave off so he was on the opposite side of him as Dirk was. The orange-eyed twin then undid Jake's pants with a wide smile, pulling his cock out and plunging his mouth down onto it. Dave and Jake moaned at the same time. Dave from the sight, Jake from the feeling. 

Dirk bobbed up and down at a fast, gentle pace, one of Jake's hands had a firm grip in his hair as he slowly took control of Dirk's movements. He forced Dirk all the way down, gagging the blonde and releasing him. Dirk sat up and gasped. He reached over and grabbed Dave's hair, pulling his mouth down to Jake. They both took turns licking and sucking on his shaft and head as he let out some of the hottest moans either twin had ever heard.

Dirks lips met Dave's a few times, but Dave pulled away at every instance. Jake had had enough of that. He grabbed both of them by the hair. Dave expected to be gagged on his cock next, but instead their lips met by force. Dirk took the initiative and grabbed the back of Dave's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Dave was ready to protest and push away but he heard Jake moan in approval, his own hand now stroking his cock that was coated with the twin's saliva. Dave kissed back happily after that. A hand reached forward and pushed his boxers down, his erection springing free. He broke the kiss and looked down. It was Dirks hand. He tensed up and pushed his hand away.

'Dude.' He huffed, glancing down at Jake, who was enjoying the show, obviously  
'What?' Dirk chuckled casually.  
'You're my brother. knock it off.' 

'You had no problem kissing me just now.' A smirk came across Dirk's lips. Dave didn't say anything, only turning a bright shade of red. Dirk kissed him again. He didn't protest. Not even when his brothers hand returned to touch him. He just wined and pushed his hips forward into the touch. He pushed his boxers all the way off, shuddering eagerly.

'Eager as all get out.' Jake commented, pushing his pants off as well as his boxers. Dave bit his lip as Dirk let go, getting off the bed. He grabbed the condom and opened it, sliding it over Jake's length as he lay there with his hands resting under his head. He smirked and bit his lip at Dave, who tensed up a bit.

'Relax, bro.' Dirk said grabbing Dave's wrist and pulling him over to straddle Jake. The dark-haired boy's erection rubbing Dave's ass.'You'll be fine.' He cooed in his bothers ear as he opened up the lube bottle. Dave jumped at the sound the cap made as it cracked open loudly. Dirk kissed Dave's neck. 'I'm going to finger you, okay?'

Dave's eyes widened as a shiver ran through his body making his cock twitch. He nodded frantically as he bent over a little, his hands resting on Jake's chest, earning a smirk from him. Dave leaned up a bit and kissed him, Jake's hand grabbing the back of his head, deepening the kiss. 

Dirk poured the lube onto Jake's erection first, stroking it a few times, getting it all slicked up. He then made sure there was plenty on his fingers as he slowly rubbed and caressed Dave's entrance, earning eager and desperate moans from his brother. He slid a finger in. Dave sighed and bit Jake's lip slightly. Jake loved it and returned the gesture to Dave. Dirk slid another in with a smirk as he watched his brother rock back and forth on his wet fingers.

'Shit Dave. You're awful eager, huh? Jake was right, bro, fuck. You must play with yourself a lot. Shit.' Dirk pushed his fingers forward, confident Dave could take it, and he could. Dave moaned into Jake's mouth at the sensation and the dirty talk. Dave broke the kiss and let out a loud moan.

'Dirk, he likes it.' Jake chuckled putting his hand back behind his head. Dirk moved his fingers faster inside Dave. Everything started out a bit weird for Dave, but never unpleasant, now it was nothing but sheer pleasure, and his moans were making sure everyone knew it. Even the neighbors.

'Fuck! Fuck me! Jake please!' Dave begged and turned his head to Dirk. 'Please. Please can I fuck him, Dirk? Please.' His gasping and panting was too much. Dirk felt his own pants tightening at his brother begging to ride his boyfriend. He nodded and pulled his fingers out, earning a pitiful moan from Dave. He grabbed Jake's cock and lined it up with Dave's entrance.

'Come on, lil bro, back it up.' He whispered, his other hand on Dave's ass to guide him. Not that he needed it, as soon as he got permission he sunk back slowly, sitting up and arching his back. Dirk let go of Jake and Dave at the same time when it seemed like they had control. He backed up a bit and bit his lip at the scene in front of him.

Dave had take Jake in half way before having to pause. His back was arched and his hand were on Jake's chest, faint scratch marks showing up on Jake's tanned skin. Dave was panting and Dirk could swear he was drooling, too. Jake, on the other hand, still had his hands behind his head, his body covered in a thin coat of sweat and his face was oozing with lust. Dirk quickly undid his pants without really realizing it. He started rubbing himself through his boxers.

Dave finally relaxed a little more and slid down the rest of the way, earning loud moans from both of the men on the bed. Dirks eyes became lazy, filled with lust and want. He let out a small sigh as he stroked himself through the thin fabric. His breathing increased as he watched Dave bounce up and down on his boyfriend's dick. He licked his lips, his legs feeling weak as he saw his brother, his twin, start touching himself, moaning louder and riding Jake faster.

'Dirk.' He heard his lover's voice whisper from where he was laying on the bed. His body jerked a bit and looked him right in the eyes with a gasp. 'Come here, love.' He said as he removed his hands from behind his head, crooking a finger for Dirk to follow. And he did. He walked over, as cool and collected as he possibly could. Jake held his hand out and when Dirk reached it, he pulled his erection out of the top and picked his head up, pulling his boyfriends erection in to meet him half way, gently sucking the head. Dirk threw his head back and moaned.

'Oh shit.' Dirk gasped as his hand quickly went to the back of Jake's head. He threw his other leg up and over Jake's chest to straddle his torso. His boyfriend moaned in approval, taking more of him into his mouth eagerly. Dave gasped from behind them as his speed picked up. He reached forward and put his hands on Dirk's shoulders, giving himself more leverage for riding. Dirk didn't complain, he let Dave's hands grip him tight as he listened to the moans coming out of his mouth.

It didn't take long for Dirk to feel close. His hips started bucking forward into his boyfriend's mouth, the other sucking harder and faster. Oral always got Dirk worked up and cum easily. With a loud moan and gasp his head fell back as he released down Jake's throat. He swallowed it all with ease, looking up at Dirk as their eyes met again when his head came forward again. Dirk rolled off him and leaned back against the bed, panting and gasping. Jake sat up and wrapped his arms around a surprised Dave, thrusting up into him as fast as he was riding.

'Jake! Fuck! AH!' Dirk's twin cried out, his hands clawing at Jake's back and shoulders. 

'Cum, Dave.' Jake whispered in his ear. He wanted Dave to release first, but that wasn't the case. Shortly after he ordered Dave he filled the condom inside the younger twin. His moans were deep and long as his thrusts became more intense. He groaned one last time as his body shuddered and he lay back, panting. Dave let out a small moan and a whine as he started jerking himself off quickly. Jake reached up and stopped Dave.

'Why?' Dave whined. Jake smirked.  
'I want...I want your brother to finish you.' Jake looked up as Dirk with a smile. His eyes were wide and in shock from the comment. Dirk looked up at Dave, who was nodding.

'Fine! Fine! I just want to cum. Please Dirk, please.' Dave begged, licking his lips. Dirk wasted no time and crawled back over to them, taking his brother into his mouth. Jake smirked as moaned at the show going on in his lap. Every move and thrust Dave made into his brother's mouth sent a wave of pleasure through Jake's body, who still hadn't pulled out.

Dave came almost as quickly as Dirk did, with his bro swallowing everything contently. Once Dirk pulled away, Dave fell to the side of Jake and curled up into him, panting and shuddering a bit. Dirk did the same, curling into Jake's other side. The dark haired boy put his arms around the twins and sighed, letting out a small gasp as Dirk took it upon himself to take the condom off his softening cock. He tied it and tossed it into a small garbage can across the room. He nestled back into Jake.

'Thanks for the going away present, boys.' Jake smirked and closed his eyes. Dave only let out a small grunt, his eyes already closed, falling asleep quickly.

'You've got a week yet, English.' Dirk said, yawning.  
'Then you think I can get more of this?' Jake asked.  
'Probably. Now go the fuck to sleep.' Dirk said, pulling a cover over all of them and falling asleep, Jake following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> It all sounded better in my head.


End file.
